


Jersey vs Hawaii

by alderaan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, So Married
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/pseuds/alderaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Terminará Danny acostumbrándose a Hawaii?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey vs Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> Ligeros spoilers del 2x09

Una de las cosas que aun conserva Steve McGarrett de su concienzudo entrenamiento militar, además de ser capaz de correr los 100 metros en poco mas de diez segundos, es dormir en un estado de semi-alerta permanente y despertarse por completo al mas mínimo ruido o movimiento a su alrededor. Y esa cualidad lo que le hace abrir los ojos de repente en mitad de la noche.

Los brillantes dígitos del despertador le devuelven la información de que son casi las dos de la mañana mientras escucha unos suaves gruñidos de incomodidad a su lado.

Danny se remueve inquieto en su lado de la cama y Steve se gira para mirarle. La luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana es suficiente para poder ver que su compañero está completamente despierto, a pesar de la hora que es.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta apenas en un susurro Steve, mientras enlaza uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Danny y esconde su rostro en el cuello de su compañero.

-¿Estás despierto tú también? –pregunta Danny sorprendido.

-No, pero tus resoplidos me han despertado.

-Odio eso -gruñe Danny

-¿El qué?

-Esa cosa que haces de despertarte al mas mínimo ruido. A veces me da la sensación de que trato de aguantar la respiración solo para no despertarte.

Steve se rie sin apenas hacer ruido mientras frota su nariz contra la mejilla de Danny.

-¿Aun nieva ahí fuera? –murmura el SEAL contra la piel de su compañero.

-No, paró hace un buen rato.

-Quizá mañana podríamos ir con Grace al parque, jugar con la nieve, hacer un muñeco… esas cosas que hacéis en Jersey cuando nieva.

-No sé si se acordará de cómo se hacían los muñecos de nieve –responde el detective con un deje de tristeza. -Cada día que pasa es mas y mas abducida por esa maldita isla vuestra donde cualquier alimento que no lleve piña no es digno de comerse, según vosotros.

-¿Es eso lo que te mantiene despierto, que tu hija no echa de menos Jersey? –su voz no lo demuestra pero en su interior a Steve le entristece que Danny no consiga acostumbrarse a Hawaii. Steve ama aquellas islas, allí esta su hogar. Y supone que tenía la secreta esperanza de que a Danny podría llegar a gustarle todo aquello aunque solo fuera porque es allí donde viven juntos ahora.

-No, no es eso. En realidad me alegra de que Gracie sea feliz en Hawaii. Se merece ser feliz esté donde esté –responde Danny. Steve apenas puede verle la cara, pero sabe que está sonriendo. Siempre hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Danny cuando habla de Grace.

-¿Entonces, donde está el problema? Estamos de vacaciones, vamos a pasar las navidades con tu familia y en tu casa. Tienes a tu hija durante una semana para ti solo. ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

-Nah, no es nada, una tontería –apenas murmura Danny.

-Quizá yo podría ayudarte a que te relajaras –bromea Steve mientras una de sus manos juguetea con la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama de Danny.

-¿Con mis padres al otro lado de esa pared? Olvídalo, Steven, me temo que si quieres sexo durante esta semana tendrás que buscarte a otro. Quizá mis padres sean lo suficientemente modernos para dejarnos dormir juntos en la misma habitación, pero yo no podría mirarles mañana a los ojos si nos oyeran… ya sabes… Y quizá tú seas la persona mas sigilosa del mundo, pero yo tiendo a ser bastante ruidoso, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Claro que me he dado cuenta. Por si no lo sabes me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre una y otra vez mientras te agarras al cabecero de la cama como si te fuera la vida en ello –bromea a medias Steve con la voz cargada de deseo, mientras sus labios se deslizan por el cuello de su compañero.

-Pues durante esta semana no va a haber gritos ni nada que se le parezca. Muchas gracias. Así que quita esa mano de ahí antes de que empieces algo que no puedas terminar.

Con un suspiro de resignación Steve retira la mano de la cintura de Danny para apoyarla sobre el pecho de su compañero, a la altura de su corazón, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Danny.

-Sigues sin responderme a la pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -vuelve a preguntar en voz baja Steve.

El que suspira ahora es Danny y se pasa la mano por el rostro.

-Si es que es una tontería.

-Dímelo, Danno –dice Steve con una voz que sabe que Danny no puede resistir.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero te aviso que como te rías te dispararé.

-De acuerdo, sin risas –promete solemnemente.

-Escucha y dime que oyes –le pide Danny.

Steve afina el oído pero no oye nada, ni un solo ruido. Lo únicio que rompe el silencio a su alrededor son las respiraciones pausadas y tranquilas de ellos dos.

-Nada. No se oye nada –dice extrañado.

-Exacto, ese es el problema. Este maldito silencio. No hay ni un solo ruido -intenta explicarle Danny.

-¿Y eso es malo? No lo entiendo.

-¡Las olas, Steve, las olas! Me he acostumbrado al ruido de las malditas olas rompiendo en la maldita playa y no consigo dormirme si no las oigo. ¡¡¡Echo de menos las olas!!!

Steve tiene que girar la cabeza y taparse la cara con la almohada para ahogar una carcajada mientras Danny intenta patearle por debajo de las sábanas. Cuando consigue tranquilizarse y dejar de reírse, levanta la cabeza y mira a su compañero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Danno…

-¡No lo digas, Steve, no lo digas!

-¡Echas de menos Hawaii!

-He dicho que no lo digas –contesta Danny cerrando lo ojos con resignación.

-Quizá esa maldita isla donde todo se come con piña está consiguiendo abducirte –añade Steve con la voz llena de dulzura mientras acaricia con sus nudillos el rostro de su compañero.

-Y tú tienes mucha culpa de todo eso –resopla Danny.

Y riendo, Steve se cierne sobre los labios de Danny, atrapando su boca. Y mientras le besa piensa que con un poco de paciencia quizá su haole termine siendo todo un isleño… algún día. Quizá no dentro de mucho.

Fin


End file.
